(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to customization of a computer apparatus.
(2) Description of Related Art
The development of software applications for a computer apparatus typically takes a considerable period of time, for example to write and test the software and to undergo approval processes. For example in the case of a computer apparatus that is a laptop being developed as a new commercial product, it might in practical terms take a period of several months for changes to a suite of software applications to be made. The significant work required increases costs thereby acting as a barrier to making such developments.
Furthermore, the lead-in time creates a lag in the commercialisation of new products that is not compatible with many commercial activities, particularly for products with a short commercial life cycle. For example in the case of computer apparatuses supplied as part of a package with a telecommunications provider for mobile internet services, the commercial life cycle products is typically very short, and may only a period of a few months. Being as this period is of the same order as the period required to develop software for the computer apparatus, this acts as a barrier to the software developments being made at all.
It would be desirable therefore to allow for customisation of aspects of a computer apparatus in a manner that may be implemented more simply and more quickly.